Baby we're having a Baby
by Lizzy3
Summary: Well this is a Ron/Hermione fic. Ron has asked Hermione to marry him in an err very interesting way. Anyway she's pregnant, more chapters hopefully coming soon! Tootles


It had been six years since the "Three Musketeers" had graduated from Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione had married three years after they had graduated. Harry and Ginny had married just two years earlier. Now thing were going fine. Harry enjoyed the extremely large extended family that he had been opened up to.  
  
They still remembered the eventful night in witch Ron proposed to Hermione. It was about a year after Graduation and Ginny had just graduated herself. It was raining. Everyone knew that Ron always had strange ways of making up with Hermione. He had had a lot of practice, he and Hermione got in fights at least once a week. This time Hermione was really mad. Ron had forgotten that he had scheduled dinner with her, and went to play Quidditch with Harry and Greg (a friend from work).  
  
Ron had toyed with the thought of proposing, but he wanted to wait for the right moment. He wasn't a very good judge of timing. It was raining that night. Hermione hadn't talked to him in over a day! This was a record. Ron walked over to the apartment. Hermione just happened to be living with Ginny, who, later on in the story enjoyed bringing up the account (usually when she was partially drunk) at family gatherings.  
  
He knocked on the door, an arrangement of tulips and roses in his hand. When he saw Ginny at the door he gagged. "Hermione Ronny boy is hear" she called up the stairs.  
  
"Ginny could you just let me in?" Ron asked annoyed.  
  
"Do you think that we just let strange men into this house? What kind of woman do you think I am?!" Ginny said a mock appalled look on her face.  
  
"Tell him I'm not "sniff" here "sniff, sniff" K "sniff, sniff, sniff" Ginny?" Hermione's voice sounded from up the stairs.  
  
"Okay Ron Hermione's not here" Ginny said trying to close the door.  
  
"Ginny get real" Ron exclaimed putting his hand out before she could shut the door. Before he could push himself inside however Ginny's fist shot out.  
  
"Hey Gin that hurt a lot!" Ron exclaimed rubbing his jaw (witch was now bleeding profusely).  
  
"I really don't care brother of mine" Ginny called out at him.  
  
"Oh come on Ginny, don't make me do anything that will embarrass you, Hermione, and more importantly me" he called in at her.  
  
"Ron when have you ever embarrassed anyone?" Ginny said in an entirely sarcastic voice.  
  
"Fine Ginny if that's they way you feel" Ron said.  
  
Then he started belting it out. "Hermione please come to me. I need you more than anything in the world. If you don't come out I'll sing" he yelled at her window. When no answer came he decided to do just that.  
  
"I have often walked down this street before, but the pavement always stayed beneath my before. La la la la la la la la lalal" he sang horribly off key. "Here on the street where you live" he sang the last line throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
Hermione had stepped out on the balcony, and was gazing down at him in her white cotton nightdress. She had tears of joy streaming down her face, and she wasn't even trying to wipe them away.  
  
"Apparo" Ron shouted and Hermione started floating down toward him.  
  
"Ahh Ron what are you doing?" she said laughing nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, I just can't live without you" Ron called his wand still extended. When she was a few feet from him and the ground he let his wand drop.  
  
"AHHHHH" she screamed.  
  
Ron caught her and whispered in her ear "And when I feel that you feel that way too, is when I fall in love with you" he kissed her.  
  
"Ron you know that you can't just do this. It's not just that you went out to play Quidditch, and missed our dinner once, but you've done things like this a lot lately. Every time I take you back, but sometime I might not be able to. You just have to make sure I don't have to do that," she said pulling away from him.  
  
"You know I have been thinking about that for a while now, and you know what conclusion I came to?" he asked leaning down and kissing her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"No what" she said looking wearily at him.  
  
"I figured that I wasn't going to let you leave. I'll keep you with me forever" he said leaning and kissing her again.  
  
"And how pray tell, Mr. Weasley do you plan on doing that" she said smiling; Ron often did things like this.  
  
"By marrying you," he said nonchalantly, kissing her again.  
  
"WHAT" she exclaimed, looking up (up, up).  
  
"Well what do ya say Hermione, will you be the latest, but not few Mrs. Weasley" Ron asked grinning down (down, down) at her curly head.  
  
"Ron I'd like nothing more" she said tears falling down her face.  
  
The service was beautiful, and Ron didn't miss any dinners anymore. Then I suppose the only way to say it (however cliché) that they did live happily for err ever (at least for now).  
  
-Meanwhile about two years later-  
  
  
  
Ron was on his way back from work (he designed wands). Hermione was waiting in the living room. Pieces of tissue lay bald up in her lap (a habit when she got nervous). She had something very big to tell Ron. They had talked about it yes, but agreed upon it…no. She had no idea how he would react. Would he be excited, shocked, scared, or maybe he might be angry. She had toyed with the thought of just not saying anything, and letting him find out when the time came for her to have it. Then she realized that he would probably notice her stomach swelling to the size of a beach ball.  
  
Ron opened the door. Hermione shot up from her seat. She fastened herself around his neck. "Well hello darling" Ron said trying to loosen her grip, because she was getting dangerously close to strangling him to death. "I'm so glad your home, I have something very important to tell you," she said tentatively. "Really dear what is it?" Ron implored. "Um why don't you guess," Hermione said.  
  
"Well okay, does it have something to do with work, um you got a promotion. Um really darling this isn't fair," he said.  
  
"Well okay I guess I'll just tell you. This is really hard to tell a husband especially my husband" she muttered the last part.  
  
"Really dear you can tell me anything, I'm not a bloody Death Eater" Ron said getting increasingly more uncomfortable.  
  
"Okay we're having a baby, or rather I'm having a baby. I know we didn't decide on this but you know those wizarding condoms aren't the most reliable things on earth" she not looking up started rambling mindlessly.  
  
"Really are you sure?" Ron said practically jumping up with excitement.  
  
"Your not upset?" Hermione asked smiling a little.  
  
"Of coarse I'm not upset! I'm overjoyed. My goodness Baby we're having a baby" he got up and twirled Hermione about. "Do we know what it is yet, boy or girl?" Ron asked getting very excited.  
  
"Well dear I just found out that I was pregnant we won't be able to tell what it is for a wile yet," she said grinning at Ron's enthusiasm.  
  
Author's Note- Please tell me what you think, anyone new chapter will be up soon. 


End file.
